There's ALWAYS a Reason, Harry
by vampiretobe752
Summary: Harry decides to go back to Hogwarts to complete his 7th year, and he's hoping to have a great first year of freedom. A few things make him think it might not go as well as planned. But will the new girl from America shake things up? HPOC, HGRW


There's Always a Reason, Harry

k, so this is the first chapter of my first story _ever._ So let's not be too mean. However, I do enjoy constructive criticism. That's enough talking- let's get to the story.

DISCLAIMER: I'll own Harry Potter when day Paris Hilton says something intelligent.

Which equals NEVER!!!

Chapter 1: A New Beginning

Harry was sitting in the twin's old room at the Burrow. He could not believe he was finally at this point in his life- Voldemort was finally gone and he could actually live in peace. Even though many people had to die to arrive at this point, Harry was still okay. It definitely hurt to think of the deceased, Harry had learned to handle it better. However, a certain event that occurred two weeks after the final battle hurt him way more than anything else…

Harry was lost in his thoughts when a soft tapping sound brought him spinning back into reality. A large snowy owl, reminiscent of his old owl, Hedwig, was perched at the window. Harry carefully opened his window so he wouldn't wake anyone else, and gently took the envelope from the owl's leg. He was surprised to see the Hogwarts symbol on the front. He opened the letter and started to read:

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_I was so glad to hear that you decided to return to Hogwarts to complete your seventh year of education. You will find also enclosed your supply list for the upcoming year. But I wrote this letter for a different reason. My niece has come from America to study at Hogwarts this year, and I want her to know some people before the school year begins. I would really appreciate it if you, Ron, Hermione and even Ginny would come three weeks early to live at the castle with the two of us. You could show her around and tell her about all of your classmates. This would mean a lot to me if you would come, and I know you might enjoy some time away from everything for awhile. Please reply as soon as you can, and, if needed, I will make the arrangements for you to come. Thank you so very much!_

_Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Headmistress of Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Harry was really quite surprised by the letter. His first thought was that there was no way he could go back to that place, with all those bad memories, so soon. Not back to where fifty people he cared for had just died to kill Voldemort, especially the last remaining tie to his father. But at the same time, it did give him a few weeks to be almost alone. A chance to get away from the many bad memories of the past few months. And he could bring Ron and Hermione with him. However, he was pretty sure Ginny was coming.

**(flashback)**

**Harry woke with a start in the middle of the night. He had dreamed, once again, of the terrible battle at Hogwarts, and it had awoken him. Harry could hear laughter from downstairs, and it sounded a lot like Ginny. He got up to see if the girl of his dreams was awake too. As Harry quietly crept down the stairs, he heard the sound of a male's laughter. He wondered who was still up with Ginny at two in the morning. As he slowly opened her door, Harry expected to see Ginny with one of her brothers. But to Harry's extreme surprise, all he saw was a naked Ginny sitting atop an equally naked Draco Malfoy. Needless to say, Harry was shocked. And deeply hurt. Unsure of what to say to Ginny or Draco, Harry slammed the door and blindly ran down the stairs and out of the Burrow…**

**(end flashback)**

It had been just two weeks ago, and Harry was still recovering. Ginny had left the Burrow to spend the rest of the summer holidays at Draco's mansion. The entire Weasley family was extremely irritated and disappointed in her, so it was probably for the best she was gone. Harry scribbled a quick reply to McGonagall and laid down on his bed. He pondered over everything for hours before finally falling asleep. He thought of the final battle, Ginny, Hogwarts, and this girl from America he was to meet soon. He decided that this year was going to be… _interesting._

THE END! of chapter one.

I hope you liked it. NOW REVIEW! Please?


End file.
